Let's Do This Thing
by AliceWang
Summary: Yeah! Karaoke at America's House! What happens when challenging an AWESOME rapper, a Justin Beiber impersonater, a K-pop loving idiot, and a drunk Britannia angel? Well find out and prepare to sing some hits! Please Read and Review, first Hetalia story! Includes Philippines, Mongolia, and Romania doe.


Karaoke

(Includes my OC! Philippines, Known as Maria. Then volleyball98's OC! Mongolia, known as Erdene Yun. Last but not least, awesomeresta's OC! Romania, known as Rosaline Arcos. )

**HI, THIS IS ALICEWANG (NOT MY REAL NAME, BTW)! THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT NON-PAIRING STORY! I'M USING ALL CAPS, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SCREAMING? OOOPS, I GUESS IT DOES… OKAY. Phew! Much better… Anyway, please Read and Review! Love you guys! Not in a weird way, 'kay?**

**P.S There is a song that is in another language, please don't point it out cause it's another language. How am I supposed to know? I'm Filipino!**

Japan sighed, sitting in America's couch while watching his guest do a karaoke battle. It was kind of getting crazy, no, getting chaotic. The karaoke was supposed to be for _fun_, and then it started to get a little competitive with Austria and Prussia. Prussia sung "_Not Afraid_" by _Eminem_, Japan had to say he had _awesome_ rapping skills. Austria criticized him (Perez Hilton~) about how bad he sang the chorus. Prussia dared him to sing "_U Smile_" by _Justin Beiber _(I am not a Justin Beiber fan. I don't like his looks. But I do love his songs) which made Canada blush.

"You smile, I smile…" Austria sang the last words of the song. The results came up and Austria got a 96. He sighed and turned to the crowd. They cheered and so did Canada~. Prussia scoffed and drank his coke. "At least the piano part was good." He gave the microphone to America.

"So _unawesome_," Prussia muttered. (Not a word, idiot.)

"OKAAY! Who's next?" America asked. America looked around as the others were trying to encourage others. Suddenly, Philippines (YEAH!) came up and he gave the mic to her.

"You better win this! Use your skills, grasshopper!" Mongolia screamed at her, joking.

"You totally got that line from Karate Kid," China said. Mongolia snickered and blushed (Tch, lovers~)

"Yeah! Goo Phili!" Romania cheered, and then suddenly passed out because of too much soda. France scooted closer to her.

"Do you have '_Marry You'_ by _Bruno Mars_?" she asked, getting her hopes up. Oh how she adored that song.

America nodded and blushed red by the name of the song. He got the song ready and it started to play. She cleared her throat as the intro of the song came. "_It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,_" she sang. The crowd was amazed by her soft voice which was also powerful (Note: Filipinos ALWAYS have Karaoke in their parties and so do most Asians: D. K-POP anyone?). Philippines sang through the song beautifully. As soon it was over, she bowed to the crowd. The results read "99". "HELL YEAH! BEAT THAT, AUSTRIA!"She yelled.

Austria sighed and went back drinking his wine (Prussia replaced it with apple juice. Teehee~). Philippines's score was the highest. France raised his index finger which the nation noticed. "Oui, la France vous pervers?" Philippines asked in French (Translation: "Yes, France, you pervert?").

"Belle, who do _you _want to _marry? _" France exaggerated. The question caught everyone's attention which made a deep silence. Philippines did a spit take (by accident) of pomegranate juice at Romano's face since the Italian was close to her. Romano gasped, then cursing in Italian at her which was shut by Philippine's hand.

"W-what…?" Philippines stuttered. Her cheeks burned a rosy pink. France repeated the question and did a perverted smile. "What is this? Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah!" Hungary exclaimed happily. The Asian country shot a look of nervousness at Hungary. "If you want to p-play…" The male countries flushed, not a guy thing to play those games.

Taiwan jumped in. "Come on, guys, lets just get back to karaoke!" Everyone relaxed immediately and talked about which song they should pick.

America spoke through the microphone. "Since Phili here got the highest score tonight, anyone wants to beat her and get a 100?" he suggested.

"THAT IS A BAD IDEA, AMERIC-!" Philippines screamed but shut by Romano, using his leg to kick her leg. She rolled her eyes. "Tch… fine." (Competitive~!)

Suddenly, South Korea got the second microphone and looked at Philippines with his competitive happy face. "Bring it on, sister, da ze!" Korea screamed. Philippines nodded and got her microphone. "Can I choose the song~?"

"Fine," she groaned.

He cheered and scrolled down the ever-lasting song list. "OH YEAH! Let's do K-POP! If you know how to speak Korean," he hummed.

"You taught me how to speak Korean!" Philippines reminded him.

"Oh… yeah. OH MAI GAWSH, let's sing _'Lucifer_ 'by _SHINee_!" South Korea screamed and jumped like a prissy girl. Philippines agreed happily (K-POP ROCKS!). Korea chose the song and the screen counted down. 3…2…1!

**_"Soomeul gotdo chatji mot hae naneun piharyeogo aesseo bwado  
>Geobu jocha hal su eopneun negae gad hyeobeorin Na<br>Sarang eeyeot damyeon jungmal sarang haetdeon geo ramyeon  
>Naegae eereo jineun mala<br>her whisper is the Lucifer!"_**

After the rest of the song and did a little K-pop dancing (^ I didn't finish the rest of the lyrics…), they gasped for air. Singing Korean in an American household _is not easy_. The non-Asian countries had no idea what they just said… but it sounded awesome enough that they clapped. The results came up and adrenaline built up in South Korea and Philippine's body. RESULTS: PHILIPPINES: 99, KOREA: 99!

"WHAT?" both of them screamed.

Korea put one hand on his hips and snapped his fingers in the other hand. "Not good for my business. I am _so _outty! DA ZE!" South Korea exclaimed, hiding a smile on his face. He went back to his seat and drank his orange juice (so badass…).

"What business?" Philippines muttered. She looked around. A lot of people were now excited to see who would beat her. Before anyone could come up and compete against her, a drunk England grabbed the second mic.

"I *hic* challenge you, love!" he said, sluggishly and laughed. "If I *hic* beat you, you will walk the *hic* plank! Or you can spend the *hic* spend the night with _me_." Right now, he had on his "Britannia Angel" outfit.

"I rather walk the plank, thanks," Philippines said. She blushed by his outfit of how ADORABLE he looked. If only he was like… a chibi, he would be cute enough that she'd faint. The archipelago hid her blush and let him pick the song.

"Oh…kay… we are *hic* singing… '_California Gurls' _by _Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog, _let's do this *hic* thing!" England declared and the screen counted down. 3…2…1!

"_(Snoop Dog) Greetings loved ones, let's take a journey_

_(Katy Perry) I know a place _

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet, and wild_

_There must be somethin' in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice _

_Layin' underneath the palm trees _

_(Undone)_

_They boys break their necks_

_Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek (At us)…"_

As the song concluded, Iggy jumped up and down cheering for himself. Philippines twitched, man, he could get annoying when he's drunk. She looked at the results. The girl and everyone but Iggy stared in disbelief. RESULTS: PHILIPPINES: 99, DRUNK BRITANNIA ANGEL: 100.

"HE'S DRUNK!" Everyone screamed but England.


End file.
